fanfiction : sirius black
by aiw-sprimphield
Summary: boujour a tout et a tous aujourdhui jai decidée de créer ma fanfiction sur sirius black!les persnnage principaux sont wendy en premiere anner et sirius en 5 anner...


Chapitre :1

Le lendemain aprée la répartition Wendy ,étais encore endormit après cette soirée a manger des choco-grenouilles est faire la fête dans la salle commune avec tout ses griffondor ,et fatiguer d'écouter sa nouvelle meilleur amie « Juliette »quelles avaient rencontre dans le poudlard expresse. elle était encore épuiser car elles avaient toute les deux décider en grande idiotes quelle sont pour visiter poudlard a 3 heure du mat' aprée avoir réussit a semer rusard.

-non !mais !tu vas te réveiller oui ! finie de dormir ! on as des chose as faire !

Se lit en baldaquin était si confortable que Wendy, resta endormit ignorant les cris de sont amie. Jusqu'a quelle dessider de lui envoyer sont oreiller. « et » fut tous se quelle répondit .zut !Alor…elle pouvais plus se rendormir ! elle pris l'oreiller et le balança sur la tête de son amie qui lui tiras la langue tel une enfant de 5ans. Hilare elle allaire s'habiller elle mirent tout les deux leur robe noire de sorcier qu'étais leur uniforme. Juliette allais se coiffer Wendy, elle attendit sont amie quelle termine de coiffer ses cheveux brun ,Wendy elle ,elle se coiffe jamais ! car il suffit de deux coup de brosse pour quelle se retrouve avec une grosse touffe…sans sa elle ressemble a une gamine aux yeux dorée avec des cheveux châtain parsemer de quelque mèche blonde, onduler et légèrement décoiffer, cella dépant des jour…elles descendes toute les deux dans le grande escalier jusqu'a leur salle commune ,pour quelle puisse prendre leur petit déjeuners ,dans le couloir elle parlére de comment elle avaient réussies a se barrer sans que se fichu surveillant les trouves .

_ha !ha !se soir on requemmensse ! Rien que pour voir sa tête ! et lui faire un peux d'exercice…

_hmm…

-aller !steuplais !si j'irais saule se seras pas marrants !et puis tu auras beaux faire le max de connerie tes parant nan serons rient !et puis si on se fait prendre ses pas si grave ! on écriras que des ligne…

Wendy poussa un soupir les heure de colle dans sont ancienne école ne l'avais jamais gêner …et puis souvans elle adore énerver les gent…surtout les prof…et puis avoir une amie qui as un peu pré les même pas- temps favori la seduisa…as deux doigt d'accepter elle trebucha,son amie l'aidant a se relever poussans un jurons au poufsoufle qui l'avais pousser.

Elle lui donna une claque monumentale, rient que voir la tête du quatrième anner qui l'avais pousser toutes les deux éclatére de rire comme des folle de loin on aurais dit deux grosse idiotes qui n'avais rient d'autre a faire, jusqu'a que le poufsoufle blond sortit sa baguette. Voyant le blondinet sortir leur baguette les deux jeune fille l'imitére même si elle ne connaissais aucun sort s'étais juste pour le fun …et pour le faire peur même si elles savais que cella servirais as rien …puisque il savais que s'étais leur première journée de cour …et que des première anner ne pouvais pas savoir pas plus de 4 sort en un ans…plus qua espéré que se poufsoufle seras asser idiot pour ranger sa baguette calmement pour rien tenter d'idiot quoique …s'étais elle les idiote… s'étais se as quoi pansais Wendy avans de se retourner nez a nez face a Macdonald ou madame MacGonnagal ou un nom du genre…elle arrivais jamais a se souvenir de sont non…bref elle savais que elle et son amie allais passer un mauvais car d'heure en suivant la madame au chinions noir parfait et au regard persans…vus que quelle les regardas exaspérer , la vielle-dame poussa un soupir.

-suiver moi !après les maraudeurs voicie deux enfant qui on l'air aussi tordue queux…

Secouant sa tête pour essayer de chasser en la voyant une panser désagréable.

-mais madame ses pas notre faute ses lui qui a commencer !

Wendy auras beaux lui expliquer la directrice continuant sont chemin jusqu'à sont bureau ne voulant rien entendre …

Elle ouvris la porte et leur dit « assayer-vous » de la on pouvais voir de personne dans sont burraux ayant l'air de s'esclaffer les deux grifondor tournaire l'eur tête…le premier avait des cheveux noir cour mais assez long avec des yeux gris il devais avoir entre 14 a 15 ans…l'autre avait des cheveux noir mais superbement décoiffer et des yeux brin .Wendy se demanda se qu'allais faire la professeur .Eller-telle leur donner des coup de canne ? ou plutôt des coup de ballais vu que c'étaient une sorcière ou pire encore allais t-elle se déguiser en catwomment et leur donne des coup de fouet ?voyant sont imagination délirer Wendy préféra plutôt se demander ce que fesais ses deux personne ?Détournant la tête voyant que ces deux la les regardât bizarrement a cause de ses yeux doré ? elle savais que a chaque fois que quelqu'un la regarder bizarrement s'étais toujours a cause de sa …vexé elle regarda la feux entrain de bruler dans la cheminer . Lorsque madame MacGonnagale prit la parole ou plutôt commença a crier. !

_BONG-SANG MADEMOISELLE VEYER MEXPLIQUER POURQUOI AVOIR FAIT CELLA !

Les deux griffondor miment un air coupable et désolée …légèrement étonner que la voie de la vielle dame soit si forte elles n'était pas si étonner de voir la professeur crier ,les deux jeune fille attendais la verdict avec crainte. « nous sommes désolées » répétair les fille en cœur ,ce qui aurais pu marcher si les deux garçon ne s'étaient pas éclater de rire …ils avaient perçu le sarcasme qu'avais leur voie. Madame MacGonnagal ausa un sourcil . perplexe. Elle sembla se repris la parole.

_j'enlève 15 point a giffondor ,et que je vous y reprends pas ,ce qui m'étonnerais beaucoup…vous pouvez y aller…

Les quatre griffondor qui s'attendais as avoir une retenue, parti du bureaux étonner eux qui s'attendais a autre choses…

_Hmm…moi qui croyez qu'on aurais une retenue…commença :le garçons au chevaux noir décoiffer.

_pff…Sirius la premier journée , madame MacGonnagale donne jamais de retenue .termina .Celui qui devait s'appeler Sirius.

Ils marchéres jusqu'a leur salle commune pour y attendre le prochain cour ,la salle accueillais de vieil fauteuil , de vielle table et une cheminer ce qui donna a la salle un air chaleureux et agréable,


End file.
